A life outside this box we live in
by LunaricFairy12
Summary: Uraraka Ochako is a normal girl despite being raised by yakuza for her entire life, but her peaceful life is broken when her grandfather got her into an arranged marriage with the Bakugou Group. Whisked away to Tokyo, after discovering how much of a jerk her fiancee is, Ochako is on a mission. Make him fall in love with her, then dump him and return home. Kacchako Yakuza AU.
1. Chapter 0: The arrangement

**A life outside this box we live in**

**Chapter 0: The arrangement**

Osaka. It was a hot day as usual, the sun shined, the birds sung, people bustled about their day with chatter and boisterous laughter, but unexpectedly, even as much as she loved her hometown, Uraraka Ochako was in no mood for that today.

The gates to the Uraraka house slammed open, the brown-haired girl hurriedly entering as she kicked off her shoes. "Grampa! Are you here?"

"Miss," one of the guards at the door said as he gently took her school bag from her. "The boss is in the western styled room on the first floor."

"Thank you, Shishikura!" Ochako smiled gratefully, although a little tiredly, and marched forward, her feet nearly slipping on the polished wooden floor.

"Grampa!" She once again, slammed open the door to the room where said relative was, sitting cross-legged on the floor as he flipped through a book. The white-haired man looked up from his reading, his chestnut eyes perking up as he saw her.

"Hey, my little mochi! It's been a while, eh? How're ya doing?" The man, Uraraka Seiji spoke in a heavy Kansai accent, causing Ochako's to spill out.

"I'm doin' fine, or, at least I thought I was!" Ochako flipped open the magazine held tightly in her right hand, holding it wide and clear for her grandfather to see as she pointed at a certain paragraph. "Can ya explain to me, what does this mean?!"

"Ah?" Seiji squinted at the small print. "Am I supposed to be lookin' at somethin'?"

"Dad, what's going-" The door from the next room opened, and another familiar tuff of brown hair entered Ochako's vision. "Oh, Ochako! Welcome home!"

"I'm home daddy! But, did you know about this?!" Ochako frantically turned the magazine towards her father, who was walking towards her with an apron around his waist and soup ladle in his hand.

"Huh? The Kanto and Kansai syndicates uniting…? Oh yeah, that's why your grandad was out of Kansai for the entire week, Ochako. He was meeting up with the elites in Kanto, ya remember?"

"I know!" Ochako frowned, feeling frustrated now. "I was talking about the thing under the title!"

Seiji grabbed the magazine out of his granddaughter's hand from behind, bringing it close to his face as he attempted to read the words. "At long last, the feud between the East and West is coming to a close…Oh, this thing! It came out today, huh? Uraraka Seiji, the leader of the Uraraka, fourth generation subgroup directly under Yaoyorozu, the largest yakuza group in the Kansai region and…"

Her father, Yuji, continued, reading next to his father. "Bakugou Ryou, president of the Bakugou, fifth generation subgroup directly under Todoroki, the largest yakuza group in the Kanto region, having shared sake and sworn ties…"

"Well, don't I look real cool in this!" Her grandfather cackled, a proud glint in his eyes as his eyes roamed over the picture printed out on the pages. Seiji, although hair white, had a serious look in his normally goofy looking eyes, his hair slicked back stylishly as it matched with his black kimono. In the opposite picture, one who was assumed to be Bakugou Ryou, was dressed similarly, except that his back was turned and the only thing standing out was his spiky blonde hair.

Ochako sighed, feeling her shoulders slump. "Grampa, the one after that?"

"Let me read it for you dad, Ochako, could you hold this for me please?" Her father passed the soup ladle to her, which Ochako reluctantly took. Yuji then took the magazine from her grandfather's wrinkled hands, proceeding to read.

"Further testified by the close relationship between the grandchildren of president Bakugou and the leader of the Uraraka, an insider divulges that they are even counting down to a marriage. The 60 years long feud between the two yakuza groups could very well resolve with the establishment of these new 'family' ties…Wait, dad, you're tellin' me?"

"Oh, yeah, Ochako!" Seiji suddenly clapped his shoulder onto his granddaughter's. "Pack your bags! You're gonna meet your future husband in Tokyo two days la'ter!"

"WHAT?!" Ochako and Yuji's voice resounded at the same time. "Grampa/Dad, you can't just do this!"

"Dad, Ochako's just seventeen, I know that you want her in the yakuza business as soon as possible, but-"

"Ah naw, Yuji, ya getting it all wrong. Come on, just sit down with me, both of you, hm?" Seiji plopped to the floor, patting the space in front of him with a jolly smile. Ochako glanced towards her father, who made the same shifty eye contact as his gaze flickered to the kitchen equipment in her hand to her smiling grandfather.

_If worse comes to worse, just hit him with it._

Ochako nodded. _'Kay, daddy._

They both sat down on the fluffy rug.

"So, after me an' Ryou talked it out, we decided that it was best if we had some other kind of proof to show that the East and West banded together, y'know? And the fact is, Ochako, yer already seventeen and yer still completely ignorant when it comes ta guys, I bet lots of normal girls oughta have gotten a couple of boyfriends or so, hmm? So, I took the liberty of helpin' poor and lonely you find a partner!"

Ochako threw the ladle at her grandfather's head. Of course he had to catch it perfectly.

"Dad…" Yuji said in mortification, sinking his head into his hands. "Oh, when Hana finds out about this…"

"Eh, that's your job as the husband, son," Seiji returned the ladle to Ochako's sulking father. "Well, I'm not sayin' ya gotta get married to him now. Just go over there and test the waters, huh? From what I heard, he's a pretty good lookin' fellow, and he's the same age as ya! It's a win-win for us all!"

Ochako threw her hands up in desperation. "But ya can't just do this! I have a life here, in Osaka! I can't just drop everythin' and leave! And I'm not going to get married to a random guy I dunno!"

"Eh, come on little mochi," Seiji pouted, an action very unfitting for a man his age. "After all, ya got my genes in ya making ya look like an adorable kitten, but you're too wrapped up in yourself! Meet new people! Get a boyfriend! Have fun!"

"People don't get close to me because I'm your granddaughter, Grampa!" Ochako shuffled around, bringing her knees to her chest. "I can do martial arts and I can float. But I only have Momo-chan and Deku-kun as friends, and its only because I've known them since childhood…"

"You're still keeping in contact with that Kawada brat?" Seiji said, surprise reflected in his eyes. "Why didn't cha make a move on him instead?"

"We were three the last time we met, Grampa," Ochako said, exasperated. "And he's a Midoriya, not Kawada anymore."

"Eh, details, details," Seiji flicked his wrist. "Oh, but he and his mom are in Kanto, ain't they? Ya can go to him if the deal with Bakugou don't work out! God knows how many women I dated back in my time, compared to that, two is hardly a number!"

"Dad!" Yuji exclaimed. "Stop trying to turn Ochako into a yakuza woman! She's not going to cheat on her fiancée!"

"I'm not getting married anyway!" Ochako intervened, hitting her father on the shoulder with the rolled-up magazine.

"Anyway, I'm just tellin' ya to go meet up with him for a few days fer now. Besides both of you are still in your last year of high school right? You're gonna turn eighteen soon, but until then, you're still ain't yakuza. So, no need to worry! The boy can't be as bad as his grandad and if he's anythin' like his dad!" Seiji cackled, ruffling Ochako's hair.

That was how it all started.

But never in her life, did Ochako ever think that she would come face to face with burning red eyes and a scowl so dark it sent shivers up her spine.

"Welcome to the Bakugou household, Uraraka Ochako-san," Bakugou Ryou greeted her, his ash red eyes regarding her as the boy that seemed like a splitting image of him stood at his side. "And this is my grandson, Katsuki. It's nice to meet you."

Ruby red met hers for a second, before that boy clicked his tongue and turned away furiously, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Ochako felt her hand twitch, but she was unable to do much but smile back, cold sweat forming at the back of her neck.

What exactly had her grandfather gotten her into…?

* * *

**So, Yakuza arranged marriage AU! I couldn't help it.**  
**This story is more or less based on a manga called 'Raise wa tanin ga ii'. If you want a crazily badass female main with a sadomaso male lead who wants the female lead to make his life a mess, I suggest you giving this a read! It's a really fun manga, with the darkness of the yakuza aside.**

**I don't know if this will be long or short, but hopefully it won't be too long. Just a fun ride with all my favorite ships and stuff. Since the characters are all 18 and or up, I have decided to challenge myself in writing smut. Yes, you teenage people who snuck in and ignored the rating! Be prepared!**

**See you the next chapter!**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

**A life outside this box we live in**

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

Her first impression of Bakugou Katsuki was, to say, not the best.

Ok, if Ochako was a hundred percent serious, it was close to being one of the worst in her entire life.

He was quiet, but rude and brash. When his grandfather had ordered him to show her around the house, he had marched on without a word. Ochako wasn't quite sure what to do until Ryou had told her that that was Katsuki language for 'follow me', so she did reluctantly. He pointed out obvious things without much description, and barely looked at her as he practically flew past everything.

"The garden."

"The toilet."

"The kitchen."

He muttered only few words in such a clipped tone that Ochako was wondering if it was okay to snap during her visit in someone else's house, but no, she had to show that she was well-mannered. She wouldn't stoop down to his level just because he had managed to push her buttons.

He opened a shoji door leading to the outside, not looking back as he took off his slippers and changed into outdoor ones, prompting Ochako to follow, albeit a little hurriedly. Not knowing where he was going, Ochako finally decided to speak up.

"So, where are we going…?"

"To your living quarters," he said curtly, approaching a small house just outside the main one. Ochako paused, tilting her head slightly. So, she wasn't going to stay with the other family members…?

She trailed after him nonetheless, trying hard to keep her frustration inside. Who was he to act so rude and irritated? He wasn't the only one unsatisfied by the arrangement, she wanted no part of this until her grandfather decided to bring her into his yakuza business. She didn't even want any part in the organization, she just wanted to live a peaceful life helping her mother run her flower shop and do volunteer at the nearest orphanage. Granted, that flower shop and orphanage were backed up by the Uraraka Group's money and stuff, but still, it was better than actively participating in all the bloodshed and whatnot.

The house she was entrusted with was a comfortable looking place. It was spacious, almost a little too much for one person. The kitchen was clean and seemed easy to use, the kitchen table was around her waist. The bathroom was wide as the toilet was, but her room was so much bigger compared to her normal one back home.

It wasn't as if her family were poor, but her grandfather was stingy, and her mother was cautious about using their money since that she was a normal civilian born in the poorer parts of the Mie prefecture, so Ochako herself had never spent more than necessary. It seemed like the Bakugou family was different, Ochako thought as she eyed the crisp black suit Bakugou Katsuki dressed himself in.

He suddenly stopped after showing Ochako her room. She paused her feet as well, gripping her bag slightly as he turned around, his red eyes finally making contact with hers.

"We're done. Do whatever you want, I don't give a fuck," he said as he scowled, walking past her. Instinctively, Ochako's hand shot out to grab his arm.

The crease between his brows deepened immensely. "What the fuck?!"

"What the-, that's my line!" Ochako finally felt her mouth move, her irritation evident in her tone. "What's with you? You've been acting like I'm just a huge nuisance! What did I ever do to you?!"

For a brief moment, something that looked like surprise reflected in those red eyes of his before his eyebrow twitched. The blonde then ripped his arm away from her clutch. Ochako cursed herself that she subconsciously made an effort to not grip him hard enough to bruise his skin. "You are a damn pain in the ass, Roundface. I didn't fucking ask for any of this to happen, the old man and yours just made this stupid thing up on the fly, and now I'm stuck with you. Do us all a favor and just fucking go back to Osaka, pink cheeks."

Ochako could only stare, mouth wide open as he trudged away from her, away from the house, back to the main. A few seconds passed before her bag on her shoulder slumped to the floor, in which Ochako did as well, only, her fist was the one that made contact with the zabuton put out oh so nicely for her.

"That, that-!" Ochako plunged headfirst into the soft pillow, gripping the edges tightly.

_What was wrong with him?! How could anyone be so rude and- and insufferable to a person they just met! Did no one teach him any kind of manners or something?! And I'm supposed to marry…marry that?!_

Ochako let out a strangled scream, pushing her face into the pillow harder and harder until she finally felt a little better. Letting out a deep sigh, she lifted her head slightly, seeing her brown locks hang in front of her eyes.

_What am I doing here…?_

She pushed herself off the ground, raking her fingers through her hair as she took out her flip phone. Finding the number she wanted, she pressed 'call', and waited as the ring echoed.

_Click!_

"_Ochako-chan? Is that you?"_

"Hey, Deku-kun," Ochako let out a sigh of relief at hearing a familiar voice. "How're ya? I'm in Tokyo now, s' not as hot compared to Kansai, haha."

"_Haha, well it's supposed to be! I'm fine by the way, how about you, are you okay? Did something happen? You sound tired."_

"Well," Ochako leaned back gently, making sure her head didn't hit the wooden floor as she lied down. "Deku-kun, this is a…family thing, but will ya still listen to me?"

There was a small pause, but Izuku's voice was still smooth and gentle as ever. _"Ochako-chan, you might be surprised. Don't worry about that, I'm always willing to listen. Besides, you never did tell me why you were coming to Tokyo. Does it have something to do with the news article about the East and West joining forces?"_

Ochako blinked, before letting out a small giggle. Midoriya Izuku was that kind of person, she thought fondly. Always curious, always gathering information, always caring. She felt warmth bloom in her chest as she let out a small sigh. "Yeah, Deku-kun. It's about Grampa and well, the Bakugou Group."

She heard a small intake of breath. She continued slowly, "Grampa and the head of the Bakugou Group, one of the biggest kinds of yakuza in Kanto, kind of got their grandchildren into an arranged marriage. I was kind of, well, forced to come 'ere to just meet with him, see who I was going to 'marry'." Ochako cringed, she could practically hear the air quotes around that particular word.

"_And…?"_

"And…And…" Ochako thought of all the brash and hurtful words he had said to her, the way he acted, the way he talked, and felt her anger slowly boil to the surface of her skin. She stood up and marched towards the wide open shoji doors and slammed them close, closing off the view from the main house. "He's such a…a jerk!"

"_Ochako-chan?!"_

"He's so arrogant and inconsiderate! He barely even showed any kind o' hospitality, and he treated me like I was a huge pain in the butt! I didn't even ask to be 'ere!" Ochako ranted angrily, feeling the sudden weight of what had happened fall onto her shoulders, making her sigh. She plopped down to the floor, leaning back and resting her head on the wall behind her.

"I just…I…"

"_Ochako-chan," _Izuku started, his voice soft and comforting. _"…Did you calm down a little?"_

"…Yeah," Ochako admitted. "A little. Still angry though."

"_Um, can I take a guess? Is the name of guy that you're going to marry, Bakugou Katsuki?"_

Ochako blinked. "Do you know him?"

"_Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, after we moved out of Osaka and came to Tokyo, I was in the same school as him ever since we were kids. We used to be friends, but, well, after his quirk manifested and mine didn't, we kind of got into a…rough situation. I don't really talk to him now, but from I hear, he's gotten a lot better ever since junior high. Maybe it's because Kirishima-kun and the rest of his friends broke through his hardened shell and gave him the friendship that I never could, or maybe it's because-"_

"Deku-kun, wait, wait," Ochako chuckled slightly. "One at a time. It's a lot to take in."

"_Oh, sorry, I was rambling again, huh? Well, anyway, you learn a lot when you're going to the same school, especially since Kacchan's pretty famous around here. A lot of girls really like him."_

Ochako felt her jaw drop. "Seriously? But he's so mean!"

"_The rumors I heard mostly sing praises about his looks more than anything. He doesn't really get approached by others because of his intimidating personality though."_

"Oh," Ochako pursed her lips as she recalled how he looked like. Although his hair was spiky and blonde, the spikes somehow looked soft and touchable at the same time. His eyes were a smoking red, they almost seemed like they were burning themselves into her soul. He was taller than her, and although he was wearing a suit, the muscles under the fabric weren't completely invisible-

Ochako slapped her cheeks, feeling them flush slightly. Bad Ochako, stop thinking!

"_Ochako-chan?"_

She squeaked. "Yeah?"

"_Are you going to stay?"_

"…Huh?"

"_I mean, you're in the middle of your last year of high school, right? Most are already preparing for college exams, so I don't know if transferring at this time is a good idea…Besides, I don't think school life here would be easy on you too, Tokyo is quite different from Osaka, especially if you add in your family relations."_

"Ah, no, I'm not staying here permanently now," Ochako waved her hand. "I'm just here to meet the Bakugou Group and see my…urgh, 'fiancée'. But Grampa told me that I don' have to accept it none even after coming here, so I don't think I'll be coming back at all."

"_Really? You're not going to stay?"_ There was disappointment laced in Izuku's tone, causing Ochako's lips to lift slightly. _"I know that your living arrangements aren't exactly ideal, but, to be honest…a small part of me was looking forward to seeing you again."_

Ochako chuckled. "Just a small part?"

"_Haha, okay, maybe a little bit more. I mean, we talk all the time, but I barely see you in person. And I can't exactly march over to the Uraraka household if I ever visit Osaka, Seiji-san definitely wouldn't recognize me and turn me away."_

Ochako recalled how her grandfather didn't even know that she was keeping in contact with Izuku and giggled. "Yeah. Maybe Gunhead would try to convince you before Shishikura turns you into a lump of meat."

"_Ah, Gunhead-san was always the nicer one."_

"Well, he did teach me G.M.A."

"…_I really shouldn't get on his bad side, like, ever."_

Ochako's mind drifted off to the time when the two men had come home late at night, fists and clothes drenched in blood while smelling like guts. "Yeah, you really shouldn't."

Izuku laughed lightly, his chuckles sounding like wind chimes washing her stress away. Moving from Osaka to Tokyo was tiring. The rush of people everywhere, the thought that she would have to live with strangers she barely knew did nothing for her already flittering nerves. Izuku was like a breath of fresh air. He always was.

And for a brief second, she wondered if staying in Tokyo just to see her friend again was worth living with her rude 'fiancée'.

Then, the shoji doors slammed open once more to reveal that man, his brows still furrowed and scowl present. "Oi, Roundface. Gramps told me to get your ass to dinner. Get moving," he then turned around and trudged back, not even waiting for her response.

Ochako had to stop herself from crushing her cellphone.

**XXX**

Katsuki was irritated. He was angry and confused and felt fucking betrayed by his own grandfather.

He slammed his fist on the table, shaking the ceramic cups of tea on it. "Gramps! You can't do this! Why the hell do I have to get engaged?!"

Ryou calmly grabbed the cup that had spilled tea on the side, gracefully sipping it. "It's decided already, Katsuki. Seiji and I agreed on you and his granddaughter getting married. Unless one of you dies, this engagement won't be broken off."

"This is so old-fashioned Gramps! Are you fucking stuck in one of those Meiji period dramas? Who does this kind of thing anymore? You already exchanged sake with that bloody Kansai group, ain't that enough?!"

"Seiji was looking for a suitable partner for his granddaughter, apparently, she doesn't care much for boys and the like," the edges of Ryou's lips lifted, a teasing glint forming in his eyes. "She's perfect for you. You don't give a crap about having sex with a woman. You'll get along great."

Katsuki felt the tips of his ears flush as he scowled even harsher. "My damn love life-"

"Nonexistent," Ryou corrected, sipping his tea once more.

"Shut up old man! That doesn't matter, you promised that you would let me into the Group as soon as I turned eighteen, shouldn't I get a cup of sake? Not a damn bride!"

"You should talk to your mother about that one. She's the one who insisted on me offering you up. Looks like she wants to see some grandkids running around soon."

Katsuki's palms exploded. That damn hag-

"And, after much consideration, we decided you weren't ready yet. We decided to extend the period until you turn twenty. Until then, you're not officially part of the Group, understood?"

"What?" Katsuki felt the blood drain out of his body. His fists curled on top of his lap, his legs neatly folded under him in a seiza. "…What the fuck did you say?"

"Katsuki," his grandfather had finally put his cup down, raising his head to stare at Katsuki with those dark eyes of his. "The yakuza is not a kind place. I'm sure you know that by now, you've been going along with a lot of those missions that I had originally assigned for my subordinates. But although you've caused pain, broken bones, you have never killed a man yet. You're not mentally ready. You're still young, you shouldn't be thrown into this world without experiencing-"

Katsuki blasted his palms onto the table, leaving behind scorch marks as he snarled. "Don't feed me lies, Gramps. You think I wouldn't know how you think by now? Tell me the damn truth."

Ryou regarded his grandson coolly, emotion hidden behind his even gaze. Katsuki felt his fingers twitch towards his wrist, the ink of his tattoo flickering into his vision. He felt his blood boil, the feeling of _not ever being able to catch up to this man in front of him_ taking over his entire body-

"Your mother wants you to fall in love."

Katsuki's thoughts paused. Ryou reached down to grab his cup as he sipped his tea once more.

The clock ticked.

"…What?"

"Your mother said, and I quote, 'He's such a brat when it comes to people. He's finally mellowing out a little after meeting Eijiro-kun and the others, but he's still missing an important emotion as a person. The feeling to love someone. So, no accepting him until he finally gets a girlfriend and calms down!'. Or so she says. Honestly, I think she just wants you to have kids."

The clock ticked again.

Katsuki stood up, his head low as his bangs covered his eyes. He slowly bowed slightly, saying a wordless goodbye to his grandfather as he walked out of the room. Slow footsteps turned into normal, normal walking turned into fast walking, and soon, the harsh sounds of feet thudding on wood echoed throughout the mansion along with a very, very, furious shout.

"DAMN HAG, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

And that was how he, Bakugou Katsuki, found himself in this ridiculous situation that seemed like it came out of a rom-com. Except that this was the real world, he wasn't a pansy dude with artificial abs, and he was a damn yakuza. He had yakuza blood in his veins. He was supposed to overthrow his grandfather and take over as leader since that his father was too much of a wuss to become one, and be the best yakuza the country had ever laid eyes on. Not waste his time over a girl, even if she herself was a yakuza.

When he had first seen her though, nothing but disappointment assaulted him. She was small, fucking tiny with round cheeks tinted with pink, and huge eyes that seemed to reflect the world as bright and bubbly. He had found himself irritated that he thought that his mother would ever set him up with a girl that wasn't 'ladylike' and found himself acting like a complete ass ever since she entered the household.

_Oh yeah, if Kirishima saw him now, he'd be fucking proud, _Katsuki snorted to himself in his head. _The rest of the idiots would probably be laughing their asses off._

Then, she surprised him by grabbing his arm with more power than he thought she had, with a sparking fire in her eyes and a sharp tone. He'd responded the same, shoving her away as internally, he was thinking, 'what the hell was that?'

When he had returned to her temporary quarters to tell her that dinner was ready, he saw that spark in her eyes once more. Something fiery, something hidden under her polite actions and round cheeks.

He would deny forever that he felt small prick of curiosity flicker into his heart. He didn't give two shits about her. Uraraka whatever could just disappear out of his life and scuttle back into the hole she came from, Osaka or not.

Katsuki didn't want anything to do with someone who looked like they had no inch of yakuza running through their veins.

* * *

**So, Seiji says the engagement could be canceled, Ryou says it's not. Wonder which one's telling the truth, huh?**

**Ochako's Kansai dialect is hard to write…I dunno how to do this without making her natural way of speaking hard to read. Just imagine her speaking in a different way when she's talking to family and friends! Or when she's pissed off. Beautiful either way.**

**So, they finally meet, and first impressions are less than stellar. But hey, what could happen from here, eh?**

**Now onto the word of the day!**

** Uraraka Group: **_A group directly under the Yaoyorozu group, the largest yakuza group in the Kansai region. The people there are generally friendly and un-yakuza looking, but if you mess with one of them, you mess with the whole family. Gravity manipulators are one of the characteristics of the family. Currently, Uraraka Seiji is the head, the grandfather of Uraraka Ochako._

**If you ever want to contact me, here's my twitter: Runefairy12**

**See you again next chapter!**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	3. Chapter 2: The decision

**A life outside this box we live in**

**Chapter 2: The decision**

Three days. She only lived with him for three days, but those three days were less than stellar. Bakugou Ryou was at least kind enough to greet her whenever she passed him by the halls, and the men around the main house were polite enough to respond to her questions.

But the blonde prick? No, he was heavily insistent on ignoring her no matter what she did.

She usually stayed in the other house that was readied for her, but she ate breakfast and dinner with him and his family. Eating with his family was another ordeal itself.

Bakugou Mitsuki was another person who looked almost exactly like her father and son, with spiky blonde hair and bright red eyes, but Ochako definitely understood where her 'fiancée' got his attitude from. She was loud and domineering, fights broke out regularly at the dinner table because her and her son were always butting heads. Bakugou Masaru though, was an exact opposite of the two. He was quiet and polite, making small talk with Ochako as shouts reverberated throughout the table. If she had to pick a pro in this situation, it was talking to Bakugou Masaru. Bakugou Ryou was just calmly watching his daughter and grandson fight as he seemed to sip tea endlessly, never eating more than a few bites.

The only surprising thing about their lovely get-to-togethers was the fact that Bakugou Katsuki knew how to eat without causing a mess. Also, how was he able to shout all the time without damaging his vocal cords?

"Hag, the hell you're thinking inviting her?!" The blonde roared as Ochako felt herself being pulled by Mitsuki. She had been ambushed by the woman, leisurely chatting with Izuku on the phone and making plans before the woman had barged into her room, demanded her to join their family for dinner, and forced her into a semi-formal dress before practically being dragged all the way to the main house.

"Lower your voice, ungrateful brat!" Mitsuki slapped the back of Bakugou's head. Ochako stifled a laugh at the annoyed look on his face. "She's your future wife! Show some respect!"

"I'm not going to marry her!" Bakugou retorted angrily, still avoiding eye contact with Ochako. "I don't need a girl who looks breakable with a single blast!"

"You never got with anyone anyway, how do you even know your own standards brat?!"

"Shut up! I can fucking handle myself!"

"You couldn't even break up the feud between the Masakari Group and ours without shouting like a banshee the entire time!"

"But it worked didn't it, old hag?!"

"Uraraka-san," Bakugou Masaru stuck his head out of the fusuma, smiling gently at her as Mitsuki and Bakugou yelled in the background. "Come on in. We're glad to have you here."

Ochako slowly pulled herself out of Mitsuki's loosening grip and walked over to him. "Thank you, Bakugou-san. It's certainly…lively."

Masaru laughed sheepishly. "Ah, my wife and son are always like that, please don't worry. Mitsuki's just excited that you're here, after all, Seiji-san talked about you a lot the last time he visited us."

Ochako's eyebrows raised. "Grampa talked about me?"

Masaru nodded, suddenly an apologetic look in his eyes. "Ah, yes. He mentioned a lot of good things about you."

Ochako highly doubted that that was the case seeing how Ryou had started coughing slightly after hearing that statement.

Well, the relationship between her and the Bakugou's could be better. Especially with the banshee, but Ochako wasn't going to be the one to walk to up and strike up a conversation.

**XXX**

"So," Ochako sighed, finishing off her ice cream. "That's the summary of my stay so far."

"Ah," Izuku nodded deeply, licking his pistachio ice cream. "Sounds right."

Summer in Tokyo was hot, but it wasn't as bad as Osaka, Ochako had to admit that that was a plus. She had managed to grab ahold of Izuku during her short stay and meet up with him, to which he proceeded to take her on a short tour around Ueno Zoo. She wanted to see the famous panda, but people were crowding so badly she barely managed to get a glimpse of it. Cue to Izuku buying some delicious chilled snacks for the both of them as they took refuge under an umbrella table.

"Kacchan really hasn't changed, huh?" Izuku licked his lips. "I kind of wondered whether he did surgery on his throat once too."

If they were talking about change, Izuku hadn't changed much from Ochako's memory either. Obviously, he grew taller, but his fluffy green hair and shining green eyes were the same. Freckles littered his cheeks as his skin was still a shade lighter than tan, and he still listened intently to everything Ochako was saying.

"Deku-kun, you didn't really change much either, you know?" Ochako giggled, munching on the cone. "Your hair is still as fluffy as ever!"

"I can't help it, it's a gene thing!" Izuku laughed sheepishly. "Besides, you don't look too different either. Your cheeks are still round and soft."

Ochako paused, recalling a memory. Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah, but that doesn't really work out when you're a yakuza boss' granddaughter. People don't really take me seriously, you know? Not like I want people to fear me, but…people don't talk to me back at home because of my status, but I can't not be laughed at by random gangs when I pass by the alleys and stuff. At least I have Momo-chan, though walking next to her is a whole other can of worms."

"Ah…" Izuku smiled sympathetically, patting her on the back. "That isn't the only reason though, right? I'm sorry I had to remind you of…well, you know who."

Ochako felt a tick form on her forehead. "The first thing he said to me were insults. The next thing too! Can he not talk to others without some kind of degradation?! Who does he think he is?! Urgh, I can't wait to go back to Osaka, there's no way I can marry someone like him."

At that, Izuku paused slightly. Ochako tilted her head to the side, observing the way his eyes seem to take a faraway shade as his finger tapped on his knee. His lips were moving slightly, and if Ochako got closer, she could hear his murmurs spilling out. "Deku-kun, you're thinking of something. What's wrong?"

Izuku snapped back to attention. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

Ochako nodded. "Your bad habit? Yeah."

"Oh, well…Seiji-san sent you here to see Kacchan, right? He told you that you could break off the engagement anytime. But, isn't it kind of strange that Kacchan didn't break it off? If this engagement wasn't forced, and if Kacchan doesn't seem too keen on you either, no offense, wouldn't he have canceled this without consulting your family anyway? That seems more like a…Kacchan thing to do, to be honest. He was never really good with words compared to his actions."

Ochako stopped. The doubt that was buried at the back of her head slowly started to surface, whirring around in her thoughts. The doubt that this engagement was more than it seemed on the surface. Her grandfather was always goofy and generally laid-back, he did a lot of things that made no sense to her so she never questioned that this whole thing was just one of his whims. However, what about Bakugou Ryou? He didn't seem like the kind who would just go along with her grandfather's schemes…And if he told Bakugou Katsuki the exact same thing Seiji told her, there was no way she could have even stepped a foot into their territory.

"I think…" Ochako started slowly, getting up from her seat. "I need to talk to grampa after I get back."

Izuku followed, stretching his limbs as he did so. "You're going back on Friday, right? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ochako nodded, pushing those thoughts away for now. Turning around to face her friend, Ochako mustered a genuine smile. "So let's just forget about all that and have fun for today! Come on, Deku-kun!"

She reached out to grab his hand. Izuku did the same, the two laughing as the sun shone in the sky.

**XXX**

The door to the Uraraka residence slammed open once more, on a sunny Friday afternoon.

"GRAMPA!"

"Miss, the boss is in the tatami room on the second floor," Shishikura once again said as he grabbed her belongings, handing the other doorman, Gunhead, her suitcase. Ochako smiled at them gratefully, laughing a little as Gunhead lightly patted her head.

"Welcome home, Ochako. How was your stay?"

"I'll tell you all about it after I see grampa!" Ochako kicked her shoes off, stomping inside. "Thanks for asking, Gunhead!"

Weaving through her house, Ochako climbed the stairs and entered the room Shishikura had directed her to, seeing her parents casually having tea with her grandfather. "Grampa!"

"Ochako, my little mochi! How was the trip?" Seiji asked, biting off a piece of rice cracker.

"Ochako, welcome home!" Her mother, Hana, greeted her, walking up to give her a hug. Her father followed with a greeting of his own, engulfing the both of them with his wide arms. Ochako hugged them back, saying her greetings before breaking out of their hold to stomp towards the one person she needed answers from.

"Grampa!" She dropped her hand onto the table, making a loud noise as the cups clattered. "I need to talk to ya!"

"What's the rush?" Seiji said, tilting his head while he was still biting off his cracker. "Did ya like ya future groom?"

"I need to talk to you about that," Ochako sighed, crossing her legs as she sat down. "Bakugou Katsuki is horrible. I don't want to marry him, and I want to cancel the engagement, but there's something bothering me. And no beating around the bush, I need a straight answer."

Ochako breathed. "Please."

Seiji finally stopped munching. He started to sit up slowly, brushing the crumbs off his mouth. The lightness in his eyes darkened when he heard her tone, his smile slowly fading away.

"If I can cancel the engagement, why can't he?" Ochako asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "The entire time I was there, he really, really didn't like me at all. The way you spoke of the arrangement gave me an impression that you were the one who offered this. Normally, shouldn't the receiver be the one that's able to call this thing off? So, is there-"

"Ochako," her father cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder. His voice was deep, serious, causing her to pause.

"Yuji, don't worry about it," Seiji intervened, rubbing his eyes. That action alone suddenly made him seem like he was his age, like he was an old man. "Ochako."

Ochako sucked in a small breath. "…Yes?"

"I know that we've never really talked about this, but I think you should know," Seiji picked up a ceramic cup, closing his eyes as he drank the green tea in it. "The feud between the East and West have been going on ever since I was a kid. The reason is a whole damn mess, lots of things happened between us that we've never really seen eye to eye. Drug dealing, massacres, the whole package. The fact that Ryou and I managed an attempt to mend that is a miracle itself. But there are a whole lot of people against it. We ain't the only group under the Yaoyorozu, and the same is for the Bakugou's over there. So, after meetin' with Ryou, we've decided on two things."

Seiji held up a finger. "One, we're going to make the bond stronger between the East and West with a marriage, essentially, merging two groups together."

He held up another. "Two, it's gotta be our groups first."

Ochako's ears perked up. "First?"

Seiji nodded. "Recently, rumors been flying aroun' that the head of the Todoroki wants his son to marry your precious Momo-chan. But cuz them groups are the biggest aroun', they got the most opposition, meaning-"

"It's gonna be harder for the groups to merge together," the words spilled from Ochako's lips. The edges of Seiji's mouth quirked up a little.

"Exactly, my little mochi. The other members of them groups aren't so gung ho about this whole ideal. But me and Ryou? We go way back, we were friends for most of our young lives. After we both became heads though, we weren't allowed to mess around anymore, but we have a good history together. It would make more sense for the Uraraka Group and the Bakugou Group to merge rather than the Todoroki's and Yaoyorozu. That's why you and that prick are in this situation."

"So you mean- wait, prick?"

"So technically, I lied to ya. Ya can't break this engagement off, or at least, not now. Ya hafta marry the porcupine until we find some other option to bind the East and West together." Seiji let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his chin. "M'sorry, my little mochi."

Ochako was speechless. The whole time he had made light of the situation, slowly chipping away at her wariness of marrying a person she'd never met, only to tell her that everything was on a much, much bigger scale than she thought it would be.

"So you're telling me that…the entire fate of the East and West are depending on us…?" Ochako slowly started.

"Yeah, basically." Seiji sipped his tea.

Ochako slowly grabbed a rice cracker in the basket sitting in the middle of the table.

And threw it at her grandfather with all her might.

"Why didn't you tell me all that befor'?!" She yelled, feeling a vein pop. "Ya should 'ave said that at the start!"

"Ochako!" Hana reached out, grabbing her hand. "Don't waste food!"

"That's what you're worried about?!" Seiji shouted, rubbing a red spot on his head as he bit into the cracker. "I'm eatin' it, ain't I?"

"Ochako, calm down," Yuji soothed her, patting her on the head. "I know that ya don't like this, and to be honest, I wouldn't want my daughter to marry someone she don't like either. If worse comes to worse, the entire group's just gonna 'ave to kick all them who try to ruin the bond between the two forces' asses to oblivion."

Ochako squeezed her eyes shut. If she canceled this marriage, the already shaky relationship between Kansai and Kanto would get worse. Her grandfather was saying that the bond between the two heads were not enough, they needed the future generation to secure it too. If the marriage wasn't undergone, there was a higher chance of the other groups riding into each other's territory and trying to create a reason for the two forces to oppose each other again.

On the other hand, if she did marry him, the only minus would be the fact that she had to deal with a jerk of a husband, and if they played their cards right, she wouldn't have to be stuck with him for the rest of her life.

Letting out a deep, heavy sigh, Ochako made up her mind.

**XXX**

Bakugou Katsuki let out a frustrated groan as he threw her belongings inside the house. The roundface was silent, or well, trying to be. Katsuki could see the occasional twitch of eyebrow, the small scowl, the irritation coming off her in waves that made the blonde feel a little better about himself.

Katsuki finished unloading her things, dumping them at the entrance of her quarters. She would be living in the small house apart from the main, it was the hag's 'kindness'.

"_She'd probably feel a whole lot at ease if she wasn't surrounded by you bloody people all day," Mitsuki said as she wrote down the renovations. "So give that thing to her, she deserves it for having to put up with your ass everyday. Be sure to send her a house warming gift!"_

House warming gift, his ass. She should be the one grateful for him having to put up with her, Katsuki scowled as she let out a huff.

"So, what? No 'thank you'?" Katsuki said snidely, turning away as her gaze sharpened at his words.

"…Thank you," she muttered, walking to her door and taking off her shoes. "…Do you want to come in for some tea?"

Katsuki paused. She was inviting him in…? For what, he lived just across her. Literally. His room was just across the garden from hers, they could see each other at any time, much to his irritation. "No. I'm going back."

He turned his back on her, ready to walk away, before he felt a hand grab his upper arm. He was ready to pull it away until the grip tightened enough for him to let out a small hiss. He turned around, ready to tell her to fuck off, when the look in her eyes stopped him from doing so.

"Look," she let out a heavy sigh. "I don't like you, and I know you don't like me too. When I first came during last year's summer, I held back from doing anything I thought I would regret. But I'm now, officially, engaged to you, so let me say this; I won't sugarcoat my words and actions, but if there's a chance, a small chance that you'd be willing to cooperate with me, can you please treat me like I'm not just a thorn in your side? I don't want to have such a strained relationship with you if I'm going to be living with you. Can we shake on that?"

Katsuki stared. He stared at the pleading look in her eyes, the tight grip she had on his wrist, and reflected on the words she said. He then slowly put a hand on the hand on his arm, and faintly heated up his palm. He saw her eyes widen as she hurriedly ripped her hand away, an emotion that he was familiar with entering her orbs in the process.

"You are a thorn in my side. If it wasn't for you, everything would have gone my way," Katsuki started, stuffing his hand in his pocket. "I don't care if gramps forced this. If we have to play nice when we don't mean it, I'd rather you do something that'll contribute to the fucking group."

A wicked idea entered his mind. A grin split out on his face, and a small rush of enjoyment entered his veins as he saw her step back, wary of him. He leaned forward, being the closest he had ever gotten to her, feeling her brown locks tickle his nose. He saw a shiver rake her body, his hot breath fanning the side of her neck. He brushed his lips against her ear, speaking slowly, tauntingly.

"If you really want me to treat you better, why don't you work at one of the shops? You've been raised by yakuza weren't you? I'm sure you know how women get money in this industry, huh?"

He cackled inwardly, seeing the horrified expression on her face. He pulled away, the grin fading into a small smirk as he turned around, walking back.

She would leave him alone for a while at least, he thought faintly. He didn't need distractions in his life. He would be the best yakuza ever, and a wife was useless no matter what his mother said.

He took his hand out of his pocket, lightly tracing the skin on the arm that she had gripped. He could feel a bruise forming. An unconscious shiver ran down his spine.

**XXX**

"_What a horrible, vulgar man!" _Momo's voice rung out loud, the anger in her tone matching Ochako's. _"How could he say that to another human being?! A lady nonetheless?!"_

Ochako buried her face in her pillow, muffling her scream. What had happened during today's afternoon could only be summarized by one word: horrible. She had tried to make peace with him in the most non-lethal way ever, and he had the nerve to call her a…a, slut? Who did he think he was, God?

So, she had to vent her frustrations to one of her best friends that she knew who'd understand the delicate inner workings of a girl; Yaoyorozu Momo.

"_I cannot believe this! If I knew that you had to put up with such a man, I should have just persuaded father to accept the Todoroki Group's offer!" _Momo ranted angrily.

"I know right-wait, what did you say?" Ochako sat up on her futon, blinking. "Did ya say, Todoroki approached ya?"

"_Yes, Todoroki Enji came to us a year ago. He proposed that his son and I marry to show the merging of the East and West, but my mother…has bad blood with the Todoroki Group. They were the ones that almost brought our group to oblivion, until mother's great grandfather decided to move to Kansai…" _Momo let out a sigh over the phone. _"I'm so sorry, Ochako-chan. I wish I could do more to help you…"_

Ochako bit her lip. The rumors that her grandfather had heard were right. The situation that she was placed in seemed very, very real now. "No, it's okay, Momo-chan. I'll…I'll call you tomorrow, okay? My first year of university starts tomorrow."

Yes, she was eighteen already. It seemed like time was moving so fast. Since that her move to Tokyo was a closed matter, Ochako had to study long and hard to enter the university her fiancée was going to, just so that she and him could spend time going to the campus together. Was it worth it? She could've just gone to a local university instead.

The face of a certain blonde popped into her head, and a frown overtook her face instantly. To think that she tried for this prick…

Momo was quiet for a while. "Momo-chan?" Ochako tried again, an eyebrow raised.

"_O-oh, I'm sorry, I must have dozed off a bit!" _Momo laughed nervously. Ochako could almost see her playing with her hair, a nervous habit of hers. _"Yes, I suppose that it is time for us to head to bed. Goodnight, Ochako-chan."_

"Yeah," Ochako smiled softly. "Goodnight, Momo-chan."

The phone beeped. Ochako let out a small sigh, closing her flip phone and putting it down. Time ticked on slowly as she absentmindedly played with the futon sheets, trying to organize her thoughts. She glanced next to her, seeing a photo stand. The light reflecting off of it made the photo a little hard to see, but she knew that that photo was one that she had taken on her high school graduation. She turned her head away, refusing to look at it any longer.

She stood up, heading towards the light switch. The more thinking time she had to herself, the more she would think about unpleasant things, like the fact that Bakugou Katsuki was an absolute jerk, or the fact that she found herself missing Osaka more than she thought she would've.

The lights turned off, and Ochako slid into her futon, closing her eyes.

She dreamed of dark, ruby red eyes and a toothy smile.

* * *

**Boom, I really am on a roll! Ochako and Katsuki are now officially engaged, but neither of them like it. Izuku makes an appearance, Momo's voice as well, and more characters will be introduced in the next chapter, cause well, it's the start of a new school year.**

**Ochako and Katsuki are now 18, going to be 19 this year, by the way.**

**Now, the word of the day: **

**Bakugou Group: **_A group directly under the Todoroki group, the largest yakuza group in the Kanto region. Their trademark is their explosive hair and temper, which usually are the reason they are involved in most yakuza fights. Pyromaniacs might be a thing in this family. The head is Bakugou Ryou, the grandfather of Bakugou Katsuki._

**See you next chapter!**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	4. Chapter 3: The deal

**A life outside this box we live in**

**Chapter 3: The deal**

'_First day of university,'_ Ochako breathed, trying to calm her nerves. Gripping her bag tightly against her side, Ochako looked up at the open gates of U.A. University. Many people were coming in and out, most of them talking with the ones at their side. It was hard to tell who students were and who were not because everyone was wearing a suit for the entrance ceremony, herself included.

If only she could ignore the stares and whispers being directed towards the man coming out of the car behind her, it would have been a thousand times better.

"Is that-?"

"Eek, Bakugou Katsuki!"

"He's so much hotter in person…" Whispers were heard from a group of girls who were nearby. Ochako snorted inwardly, feeling pity emerge in her heart.

'_If only ya knew what kind of person he was,' _she thought glumly. _'Then ya sure wouldn't think so.'_

"Oi," Bakugou snapped to the driver in the sleek, black car. "Pick her up, but don't wait for me. Hag's orders."

The man in the sunglasses nodded before rolling up the window, driving off. She glanced to the side, seeing him trudge pass her, ignoring her once again. Ochako sighed, shaking her head before walking after him, entering the campus.

She had originally planned to go to the university by taking public transportation, but Mitsuki had insisted that she go with her son in the car. She had refused, really, she tried, but the woman was too insistent that Ochako had no choice but to give in.

Said son had clicked his tongue when he saw her enter the car after him, but he kept quiet, crossing his arms and looking out the window. She had already seen him dressed well plenty of times, but he did look good in a suit, Ochako reluctantly admitted. The clothing fitted his body right, his eyes matching with the redness of his dress shirt. The top two buttons were unbuttoned and absent of a tie. He seemed to hate them, seeing as how Ochako never saw him in one ever since she met him. Maybe she should buy a box off the internet and decorate his room with them sometime, Ochako thought to herself.

There they were, the most mismatched couple in the entire world, participating in a university entrance ceremony together. This was another one of Mitsuki's demands, if they didn't see through it, she would know and punish them accordingly. Ochako didn't question how the woman would find out. She also really didn't want to know what their 'punishment' would be if it was already this bad.

The speech made by the man on the stage was boring, if Ochako were to be blunt. She was getting sleepy just listening to his voice droning on and on, so she looked around to see if anyone else were dozing off as well. There was a pink skinned girl a little sideways from her practically falling over, but the red-haired boy next to her had his hand on her shoulder, to make sure that she didn't hurt herself. There was a blonde boy with a black electric bolt in his hair yawning widely, and she had caught his eye by accident. He blinked before winking at her cheekily, but she could only stare in surprise, unused to having a boy do that to her. The raven-haired male next to him whacked him on the head lightly, sending her a small apology with a sheepish smile. She felt a small giggle well up, so she covered her mouth. Bakugou next to her made no movement, but Ochako was unable to catch his expression.

The speech was finally over. Ochako let out a relieved sigh, stretching her limbs upwards as students readily moved out of the auditorium. She got her bag, ready to do so as well, before a friendly voice caught her attention.

"Bakugou! It's great to see you, how've you been bro?" The red-head she had spotted earlier had walked up to them, slinging an arm around the grouchy blonde. Ochako's eyebrow twitched, considering whether she should warn the happy looking guy about Bakugou's personality, before the male answered back.

"Shitty. Kirishima, where the hell are the others? Aren't you always crowding together like a bunch of weaklings?"

Ochako paused.

The boy named Kirishima laughed. "Don't worry about them! Ashido just went to the bathroom, and I think I saw Kaminari and Sero over there. I'm doing great by the way, thanks for asking!" His bright red eyes finally seem to find her, surprise entering them once he did so.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there! Are you with this dude? I'm Kirishima Eijiro by the way!" He chirped happily, his spiky teeth showing as he grinned. Ochako blinked, taken aback at how friendly he was and how the blonde had reacted to him. Bakugou's voice was gruff, but it had no hostility in it, despite the harsh words he was saying. It was almost as if he had emotions other than irritation and anger.

"The roundface is on my side, Kirishima," Bakugou had answered for her. Unaware of the surprised but knowing look that entered Kirishima's eyes, Ochako snapped her head towards him, opening her mouth to retort.

"My name is not roundface. It's Uraraka Ochako," she huffed, narrowing her eyes. The blonde merely scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he shook off Kirishima's arm, stalking off in another direction. Ochako frowned, her irritation towards him boiling up once more.

"Ah, don't worry about him," the red head smiled sheepishly. "He's got an attitude for sure, but he's not a total bad guy. I mean, I did befriend him after all!"

Ochako turned to look at him. He was average in height, but his flashy red hair spiked up marvelously, giving him an impression of being taller than he really was. His eyes were a bright but kind red, his teeth sharp as a shark's, and Ochako could immediately tell he was a genuinely good person. A smile pulled at her lips.

"I don't know, he did call me some pretty degrading things off the bat," she said, quirking an eyebrow. "But he doesn't seem so…uh, hostile towards you, I guess."

Kirishima winced, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about him. He's like a stray cat, it takes a while before he gets used to people. But you seem like a really nice person, so I doubt he'll act like a sourpuss for too long."

He checked his watch, looking slightly alarmed. "Ah, well I gotta go! The gang's probably together already, I'm gonna get teased by Kaminari for being the latest again," he sent her another bright grin. "Well, see you later, Uraraka! I hope Bakugou warms up to you soon!"

She waved back as Kirishima took off, getting swallowed in the ocean of black. Ochako sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear, ready to start walking back home. Before she could take another step however, she felt someone push her, making her trip over her high heels.

'_Shit! My ankle!' _Ochako thought, her heart skipping a beat. She pressed her fingers together, opening her mouth. "Zero-"

A hand came up to support her waist, stopping her fall. "…Hey. Look out."

She looked up and sucked in a breath.

The man in front of her was staring at her, his left eye a bright blue while his right black. His red and white hair split equally in the middle, his facial features delicate and handsome, but a horrible scar marred the left side of his face. Ochako felt her heart stutter as she realized who this person was. Hell, anyone who was even involved a tiny smidge in the yakuza knew who he was. Or, rather where he belonged to.

Red hair, blue eye. White hair, black eye.

A Todoroki. Most likely, the next leader-to-be, the current head's son, Todoroki Shouto.

Ochako felt her tongue was struck, she was unable to speak. He blinked, peering in, looking at her. "Hey. Did you hurt yourself anywhere?"

His blank and blunt tone finally knocked her out of her stupor. She shook her head rapidly, chuckling warily. "No, I'm fine. Sorry, thank you for helping me."

She pushed herself off him, sending him a grateful smile. Todoroki or not, he was the one who caught her before she hit the ground. Not like she couldn't save herself, but his kindness was appreciated, and she wanted him to know that.

_Just because Momo-chan's mother doesn't like the Todoroki, it doesn't mean that I should have to either, _she reasoned with herself. _Todoroki Shouto may be a completely different person from his image too. You never know._

He nodded awkwardly, looking away. "Yeah. Be careful."

She smiled, about to thank him again, before a very familiar voice broke through their silence despite the noise around them. "Todoroki-kun! I'm sorry, the bathroom was full of people and- Ochako-chan?!"

She flipped around. "Deku-kun?!"

It was indeed, Midoriya Izuku. His hair was slightly tamer compared to normal, but it was still messy and fluffy as ever. His wide eyes shined with happiness when he saw her, his smile brightening. "Ochako-chan! It's really you! I'm so glad to have met you today! Oh, you look good by the way!"

Ochako laughed. "Thank you, Deku-kun! You look pretty good yourself!"

Todoroki seemed surprised, looking between both of them. "You know each other?"

"Oh yeah, Todoroki-kun!" Izuku perked up, gesturing towards Ochako. "This is my childhood friend, Uraraka Ochako! Ochako-chan, this is Todoroki Shouto, I befriended him in junior high. We also went to the same high school, so he's kind of like an old friend too, haha."

In that moment, Ochako saw the taller male's eyes narrow at her. Ochako tilted her head, smiling sheepishly as she realized why he had reacted that way. She gently pointed towards a couple of trees, offering them to talk with her in a much quieter place. Realization entered Izuku's eyes once she did so, and Todoroki, although still looking suspicious, followed her as she waked.

They settled down on a bench, finally having space to breathe. Izuku went to sit between Ochako and Todoroki, but the tall male had moved, sitting beside Ochako so that Izuku had no choice but to sit beside him only. Ochako blinked, before a small giggle escaped her mouth at the protective look she saw in Todoroki's eyes.

"Don't worry Todoroki-kun, Deku-kun really is my friend. I'm not going to harm him," she smiled. "I guess you already know who I am, huh?"

"…Uraraka Seiji's granddaughter," Todoroki muttered. "My shitty da- the boss doesn't like him very much because he says he's too goofy. I kind of imaged you the same, goofy and harmless on the outside, but wielding a poisoned knife in your heart."

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku protested from behind him, but his voice was shaking with laughter.

Ochako pouted. "Don't compare my grampa with me! I'm nothing like him!"

He observed her coolly, his eyes looking at her from head to toe. "…Your face shape is the same. Are all Uraraka's round?"

Her jaw dropped open. Izuku was dying, she could hear him wheezing. "Oh, so you want to play that game? Well I thought you were a cold-hearted baddie when I first heard of you, but you're friends with the softest boy on earth!"

Izuku spluttered, laughter dying down. "Ochako-chan!"

Todoroki blinked, before a small smirk appeared on his face. "Touché."

Ochako frowned for a few seconds more but holding back her bubbling giggles was impossible. Todoroki's smirk gradually turned into a softer smile, and Izuku started laughing again. It was such a peaceful scene, no one would have ever thought that they all had yakuza blood running through their veins.

Ochako's laughter died down slightly though, once she noticed people stealing glances at them and whispering. She first wondered if it was because they were being too loud, but it became clearer that that wasn't the case when her ears managed to pick up words like 'Todoroki' and 'who is that girl?'

Todoroki seemed to notice this too, when his smile faded away into his monotone look. Izuku started to look a little uncomfortable but shook his head and mustered a smile. He stood up from the bench, offering a hand to Ochako.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I think we should start getting back."

Ochako hesitated, her eyes averting from Izuku's. To be honest, she really didn't want to return, but Bakugou had ordered the driver to wait for her, so she couldn't just run off and leave the poor man behind. She sighed and took his hand, pulling herself up while Todoroki did the same.

She brushed off her skirt, shooting the two males a small smile. "Thank you for saving me, Todoroki-kun. Deku-kun, stay safe, okay? See you two next time?"

Todoroki looked surprised, as if he wasn't used to people wanting to see him again. Izuku merely nodded happily, light shining in his eyes. "Of course! Right, Todoroki-kun?"

Todoroki blinked, his duo colored eyes gazing at Ochako for a brief moment, before a ghost of a smile made its appearance. "Who knows. Maybe."

Izuku rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and Ochako laughed before bidding the two goodbye, heading off to where the pickup point was.

She ignored the gazes following her, and small mutters of 'Todoroki' and 'Bakugou' as she got into the black car.

**XXX**

On that night, as Ochako was going to sleep, she saw lights coming from the front gates. Thinking that something had happened, she had gotten up from her futon, hair messy and in her sleepwear, and slid the shoji door open to peak outside.

What she saw made every hair in her body stand up.

Bakugou was standing in front of the entrance, in the same suit he had worn to the entrance ceremony, drenched in blood. He had gloves on, black stained with the red liquid, and he had taken off his jacket to reveal his equally stained vest and shirt. His sleeves were rolled up until his elbows, and a small peak of a tattoo was visible on his right arm, although it was impossible to tell what kind of pattern it was. He didn't seem hurt, but there was a cold look in his eyes as he ripped the gloves off his hands, as if he had no remorse for what he had probably did. He was surrounded by men, most likely the underlings of the Bakugou Group, and it seemed as if he was talking to them, but they were too far away for Ochako to hear.

She leaned forward, squinting her eyes to get a better view of what they were doing. In an instant, his bloody eyes swiftly moved to exactly where she was standing. She let out a strained gasp before closing the shoji, her hands trembling as she hid behind it.

His eyes were always cold. They were always merciless, always an ashy red, but this time, those eyes looked like they belonged to a completely different person. Those were a killer's eyes. Eyes of a man bred to be _yakuza_.

She was yakuza, but he lived in a completely different world from her. He thrived in it, he actively participated in it while she only learned how to defend herself if she was ever attacked. He was an heir, and she was just born with the blood of an Uraraka.

He was different. Ochako slid to the ground, her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

For the first time since she met him, she had thought that he was _scary._

_And she hated it._

**XXX**

Collage was a box full of the unknown. Her first few days at U.A weren't bad, she attended lessons normally, she ate lunch normally, she did her work normally. She managed to make small talk with the people sitting beside her during lessons, but she never really made any friends.

Maybe it was because she always arrived at school with Bakugou Katsuki. It was a complete coincidence, most of her days with her starting period was the same as his. They were in different departments, but because of their somewhat similar time schedule, Mitsuki had forced them to go to campus together. Sometimes they took the car, sometimes they took public transport. Whatever it was, she was most likely passing the gates trailing behind a grumpy blonde, and that might have grabbed the attention of people.

It was understandable. When she had managed to meet up with Todoroki and Izuku for lunch, Todoroki had mentioned that most people knew of him and Bakugou being yakuza. It was a fact they didn't bother to hide since junior high, and since U.A was an escalator school, the crowd around them mostly stayed the same. Izuku had told her that her situation was the same as his when he had started to hang around Todoroki, and that the whispering would die down once time passed. Ochako was curious as to how the two of them met but decided that that would be a story for next time.

However, the whispers and glancing didn't stop. She could even feel glares at her back, and she was feeling bothered by it every passing day.

It wasn't as if she never experienced the same thing in Osaka. When people found out that she was the granddaughter of a yakuza leader, people whispered and gave her some fleeting glances. The difference was that when she turned around to look at them, they would stop and retreat, getting out of her line of sight.

But in Tokyo?

It seemed like they weren't even trying to hide it. They were openly doing it, in voices quiet enough to not let her hear, but loud enough that it turned into irritating buzzing in her ear.

So, wanting to finally get what the whispers were about, she sat down on a random bench. She closed her eyes and leaned on a nearby tree, pretending to be drifting off to sleep as she honed her senses, trying to pick up for any signs of people talking about her.

"…Isn't that her?"

"Yeah, I've seen her a couple of times. She had lunch with Todoroki-kun and that Midoriya the other day, right?"

"What a slut. She's already hanging all over Bakugou-kun, now she's aiming for Todoroki-kun too? I can't believe her."

…Were these people being serious right now?

They were yakuza men. Probably as dangerous and merciless as a shark, and people actually found them attractive? Well, she could understand Todoroki, he wasn't as big of a jerk as Bakugou was, but the blonde?

When she opened her eyes, the irritation in her chest only seemed to increase, but it soon faded away to a sense of tiredness.

…_I wonder how Osaka is right now._

**XXX**

The sun was setting when Ochako finally finished all her lessons. She felt drained and tired, she wanted nothing more than to go home and plop into her futon. She checked the time on her phone and sighed, deciding to take public transportation back home.

She adjusted the strap on her bag, but a few steps later, she started to hear the same annoying buzzing in her ears. A hand tapped her shoulder. Surprised, she swiveled around to see a couple of girls behind her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she asked. "Do you need something?"

One black haired girl opened her mouth. "You're the girl that hangs around Todoroki-kun and Bakugou-kun right?"

She blinked, confused. "…I don't 'hang around' with Bakugou-kun out of choice, if you needed to know."

A blonde scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Don't play dumb with us. We've been with them ever since junior high, a newcomer like you can't fool us. You're trying to get with them, aren't you?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get going. Goodbye."

"Back to where Bakugou-kun is, I bet!" A purple haired girl scowled. "You're always with him when you arrive! Don't underestimate our information network, slut!"

_How bored could you be to result to stalkin' me? _Ochako let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm tired after a long day, okay? Could you leave me alone?"

The three girls exchanged glances before letting out various disgusted noises. They eventually left after Ochako refused to respond to their jeers, but the whispering and glancing from the others around her was still very much there.

_I knew that U.A was an escalator school, but how famous could two people be for this many people to know who they were? _

Being yakuza was a huge pain, Ochako repeatedly thought, doing her best to ignore everyone around her as she walked through the gates.

It was funny how one interaction with a couple of busybodies could drain her of almost all her remaining energy. She dully walked towards the train station, not even minding the bodies of people pressed up against her as she rode the train home. When she got off at her destination, she continued to walk, leaving the station to walk pass various buildings and slightly dimming street lights.

Her feet stopped when she passed by a park. The Bakugou mansion was only three minutes away from her current position, but when her mind flashed back to the blonde, she suddenly didn't feel like hurrying back home anymore. She moved towards the park, sitting down on a deserted bench, pressing her hands to her forehead.

"…I want to go back to Osaka," she muttered. In an instant, she snapped out of her stupor, pressing her hands to her cheeks instead.

_No, no, no! You're not supposed to be this weak! _She thought furiously to herself. _This marriage between us is important for the East and West! Ya can't just run home without fulfilling it, you'd be betraying the entire family if you did!_

The blonde's harsh words entered her brain. The whispers and glares, the blatant show of not belonging, the obvious outsider treatment. It was all so… tiring. Why was it so troublesome just to live in Tokyo?

Ochako's hand crept towards her phone, dialing a certain number. She listened to the small lull before hearing the person on the other side picking up.

"_Hey, Ochako, my little mochi! How's Tokyo treating ya?"_

"Hi, grampa," Ochako tried for a smile. For a second, she considered telling him the truth, but something in her heart stopped her from doing so. "I'm…doing fine. It's not that bad."

"…_That bad, huh?"_

She winced. It seemed like her lying abilities were as nonexistent as ever. "Grampa, it's really okay. I just…need more time to adjust. Tokyo is a whole lot different from Osaka, ya know?"

A sigh was heard. _"I know, I know. Nothing but weirdos over there, eh? Those freaks only know how to use one damn dressing for salad, and they don't even use sauce for tempura. Tokyo's a real weird place, I tell ya."_

To be honest, that was a horrifyingly surprising fact for Ochako too, but she wasn't going to bring it up now. "Yeah, grampa. M'sorry, I think I just miss home a little," she chuckled.

There was a slight pause. _"Ochako."_

She lifted her head, looking at the starless sky. "…Yeah?"

"_Do ya wanna come home?"_

She paused.

"…_Well, ya don't need to answer that," _Seiji's voice was quiet. _"…Hey, my little mochi? What do you think about striking a deal with ya old grampa, hm?"_

Ochako blinked. "…A deal?"

Her grandfather hummed. "_A year. Stay in Tokyo for at least a year. From what I heard, Ryou ain't letting that prick officially into the group till' he becomes twenty. That means ya have a year to stick it to him good before he starts getting real busy, Ochako."_

"Grampa, I don't-"

"_Ochako, what do ya think is the key to a man's heart?"_

"…How should I know?"

"_For a woman? It's pretty simple, my little mochi," _she heard a deep chuckle from her grandfather, causing her skin to prickle lightly. _"Make him fall in love with ya, then dump his ungrateful ass and come back to Osaka without an explanation."_

Ochako gulped, feeling a small rumble in her chest, something diabolical, something promising, something dark. "…Say what?"

A lighter laugh escaped her grandfather's mouth. _"Haha, women used to dump me all the time, ya know? Ahh, the worst was when them three girls found out I was cheating on them, and they banded together to dump me into a river! I thought I would drown for real, wahaha!"_

Ochako felt a sweatdrop fall down her forehead. "…But, what about the East and West?"

Another deep chuckle. _"Well, ya don't 'ave to worry 'bout that. If I got an extra year, I can work somethin' out with the Yaoyorozu's. Don't underestimate your grampa's persuasion skills. And if you inherited something other than my amazing good looks, 's my mouth. You always managed to get away with the lightest of punishments as a kid. If you can get away from Gunhead's lecturing, you can definitely seduce a prickly brat or two. So, how 'bout it, my cute granddaughter?"_

There was no need for hesitation.

That night, Ochako made another call.

"Hey, do you think you can arrange a few things for me?"

**XXX**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks ever since he saw that brown-haired annoyance. His mother refused to tell him anything, as did his grandfather. That irritating old man only sent him a curl of a smirk before ignoring him completely, and that annoying hag had sent him a horribly smug look before avoiding his glares. His father was of no use, he only smiled and avoided every questioning look that Katsuki had to throw at him.

He didn't give a damn about her, but when you were living with a person until they suddenly disappeared, it wouldn't be strange for the warning bells in his head to start ringing.

If she finally took his hurtful attitude and words to heart and went back to Osaka, the merrier for him. But in that case, it would be weird if he didn't get any complains from her Group. No phone calls, no angry shouting, nothing.

His family was acting as weird as hell, and it wasn't only them who were getting on his nerves.

"Maybe she ran away?" The chargebolt casually said as he munched on his sandwich.

"I bet she got fed up with him and just bolted," the alien laughed, poking Katsuki in the stomach. "I mean, look at him! Did you really think he could keep a girl?"

Katsuki regretted the day he told Kirishima of his situation, because obviously the red head had to tell his annoying 'we're just friends' pinky, and even a blind person would know that the alien couldn't keep her mouth shut. And this topic had to come up during a relatively warm day when the entirety of them decided to eat outside, surrounded by busybodies glancing at them and some gushing, some whispering, the whole lot of them being irritating.

_Brilliant. Just, fantastic._

"Kirishima, if another group ever comes for your stupid ass, I'm gonna leave you there to die," Katsuki angrily muttered to said person sitting next to him. Kirishima just sheepishly laughed, sipping his drink.

"Sorry, bro. To be honest though, you shouldn't think that you can keep secrets from us for too long. You know Ashido's gonna find out one way or another."

"You bet I will!" Ashido pumped her fist in the air. "Besides, how could you think of keeping something as juicy as this from me? At least I was the first one to find out about Jirou and Kaminari, but still, that was like a year ago! Am I losing my edge?"

"Hey!" Kaminari shouted, his eyes getting teary. "No need to rub salt into my wounds, Ashido! I'm working on that!"

The pink haired girl scoffed. "Yeah right. All you do is eat potato chips and drink coke while binging cheesy rom-coms, Kaminari. I would know because I'm the one sitting next to you!"

The blonde stood up indignantly. "You told me that mourning was okay in the breakup stages!"

"For the first few months maybe! Not for ten!"

Katsuki snorted, shoving an onigiri into his mouth. "Idiot."

"Man, don't say it too much," Kirishima crunched on the ice in his drink. "It'll just make Kaminari feel worse."

The dolt slid back into his seat, putting his cheek on the table. "I wanna kill my past self…"

Sero patted him on the back in sympathy. "Dude, you getting Jirou back has a higher percentage of someone falling in love with Bakugou, at least."

The gloom around the blonde only seemed to increase. "That's basically close to zero…"

"Shut the hell up!" Katsuki growled. "I can keep a woman! I just don't find the damn need to!"

"Well…" Kirishima trailed off in mid-sentence, his red eyes widening. "Hey, Bakugou, isn't that…?"

Katsuki let out a questioning grunt and his eyes followed the direction that Kirishima was pointing to. When he saw what, or rather, who the redhead was pointing at, they widened in response, recognizing the figure approaching them.

She stopped in front of him, her face round as ever, her cheeks still a faint pink. But there was something else, something that made Katsuki's chest squeeze.

Her eyes. There was hauntingly familiar look in her eyes. She smiled, a smile so innocent, so normal.

"Good afternoon, Bakugou-kun and friends," she started lightly, not minding the curious looks of his extras around the table. She turned to him, focusing her piercingly sharp gaze on him. "You gave me a bit of a hard time finding you. I'm lucky that rumors follow you everywhere though, at least I didn't hafta spend my entire lunch break lookin' fer you."

Her speech. Katsuki paused, hearing the Kansai accent that wasn't there before.

"When I came here, I tried to extend a hand. I wanted to make this relationship between us less strained, less irritating. But you refused and pushed me away. So, I decided to do what you suggested."

She pulled out a plastic bag out of the one she was carrying around, setting it in front of him. She then placed her hands on her hips.

"I sold my body. A kidney for 4 million yen."

She said that carelessly, as if it were no big deal. As if she did the most common thing to ever exist.

In his life, Katsuki could count the number of people who had managed to shut him up. His grandfather was one of the rare people. But never would he have ever thought, that this girl, this innocent, baby-faced girl would ever be one of those people.

…_Innocent? Where?_

She let out a small sigh, crossing her arms. "You know, 4 million for a kidney is actually pretty high. It took me two weeks to go through everything, but I got out relatively fine. So…"

A hand slammed down the space in front of him, sending shivers up his spine. In an instant, narrowed brown eyes were glaring at him from a close distance, her nose brushing against his. Her hair tickled his cheek as she moved her head, her lips faintly, slowly reaching towards his ear. Her breath gently touched his earlobe, her voice crystal clear with a faint growl.

"This is my determination. I'm not gonna sit back and take your insults anymore. Try and get rid of me now, if you can."

…_Fuck._

She straightened up, ignoring the gaping mouths and stares being directed at her, before turning around to glare at the people whispering and watching on. "And you gutless people better listen up too! No matter how I live, there's no way I'm going to die a decent death. So I'm gonna say this straight. Even if I have to choke and crawl on my own blood,"

Her voice was sharp, growling, pointed.

Katsuki felt his body stand on edge.

_Yakuza._

"I'm gonna drag you all down to hell with me if you ever mess with me again. Deal?" Uraraka Ochako finished.

A chill settled over the area. The whispers died down. The crowd that was just arriving started to thin, started to flee. The loud buzzing in Katsuki's ear was disappearing, was getting clearer and clearer the longer he stared at her.

"So," she turned back to him, looking down on them. Her eyes were cold, strange, unfamiliar. "That's all I have to say for now. Bye."

Katsuki's hand shot out.

His hand gripped her wrist, tightening around it. Uraraka paused, tilting her head sideways to look at him from the corner of her eye.

Katsuki finally found his voice. It was raspy, low, almost shaking. "…Where the fuck were you hiding all of that?"

She blinked, the coldness in her eyes fading a little. The edges of her lips tilted up, a different glint entering her eyes, something slyer, something darker. "I've always had it with me. You just never bothered to know."

She put her hand over his _(he did not think that her hand was pretty small for someone like her)_ and pulled away, finally taking her leave.

The table was quiet. The extras were quiet, a very, very rare sight, but Katsuki couldn't find it in him to enjoy it. The people who were still around them were quiet as well, everyone looking away from them.

The silence was finally broken when Kaminari let out a small whimper. "That's…Bakugou's fiancée?"

"…Yeah," Sero replied, a little breathless as well. "Seems like it."

"Dude," Kirishima slumped onto the table, his eyes still blinking in disbelief, his tone impressed. "I didn't know Uraraka had a side like that. Guess she's really one of you guys, huh?"

"…Damn," Ashido let out an impressed whistle, rubbing her arms up and down. "I got goosebumps from that! I gotta get her number, Bakugou, can you bring her to us next time? You have to introduce us to her now!"

Katsuki didn't hear them. He couldn't. His heart was racing, his mind somewhere far away.

_That look in her eyes, that coldness, that raw growl, that pure feeling of anger. He could feel that, all of that from her. From a girl who looked like she wouldn't, no, couldn't harm a single fly._

He rubbed his fingers against his knuckle, where he felt her hand touch his. It was soft as a whole, but he could feel the slight roughness, the small patches of skin that showed her true colors. Her spirit, her will.

…_Uraraka Ochako, huh?_

Katsuki was unaware of the growing grin on his face, the faint feeling of pure excitement bubbling in his chest.

_And she just might be the most interesting thing he'd ever seen in a while._

**XXX**

"…Momo-chan, I think I pulled it off."

"_Amazing! I knew you could do it, Ochako-chan!"_

"Yeah, thanks for calling in some of your doctors by the way. I couldn't have done this without your help, really."

"…_Of course. Anything for my friend."_

"Yup, and you know what? I feel a lot better about myself now. Somehow, I feel stronger. Who knows, maybe I really can pull through this, haha."

"_You can, Ochako-chan. You have always been quite hardheaded when you decide on something. This time won't be any different, I am sure of it!"_

"…Thank you, Momo-chan. But I kinda wish you were here though, at least that way, I'll have another memento of home, haha."

"_Well, about that, I have wonderful news!"_

"…Eh?"

"_I will be moving to Tokyo starting next week, Ochako-chan! I finally received mother's agreement for me to transfer from Shiketsu University to U.A!"_

"…WHAT?!"

* * *

**A glimpse of awesome yakuza Ochako! Katsuki's interest is finally piqued! How will their relationship develop from now on? Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Introducing the Bakusquad and two members of the Dekugang. Or, Todogang. Whichever, really.**

**So, normally, I don't think you can transfer during the first few weeks of the first semester, but since the Yaoyorozu's are hella rich and have some sketchy connections in many places, I think it's safe to say Momo won't have any problems joining in. She's incredibly smart anyway, she could have went wherever she wanted to if her mother didn't hold her back. Cause, Kanto and all.**

**So, word of the chapter!**

**Yaoyorozu Group: **_The biggest yakuza group in the Kansai region. They are a bunch of elites, but their roots originated from Kanto. They moved from Kanto to Kansai during the second generation because of a feud with the Todoroki Group, so they are not on good terms. The head is currently Yaoyorozu Soumei, the grandfather of Yaoyorozu Momo, but because of his old age, his son-in-law, Yaoyorozu Yuma is doing most of the work._

**Here is my twitter: Runefairy12**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


End file.
